Ruck Me Over
by karatam
Summary: Santana is a rugby player and Brittany is a cheerleader.


Title: Ruck Me Over  
Fandom: Glee  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Brittany/Santana  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Santana is a rugby player and Brittany is a cheerleader  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Santana bent at the waist with the palms of her hands resting on her knees. She gulped down breaths of air and twisted her head to try and wipe some of the sweat dripping into her eyes onto the shoulder of her skin tight jersey. She turned her head to look at the scoreboard: 19-14 for Carmel with one minutes left.

_Shit_.

The piercing sound of a referee's whistle sounded and Santana tucked her mouth guard back between her teeth, clenching down on it hard. She trots over to her position on the field and listens intently to the signals being yelled out before the ball is tossed into the scrum.

Being on the rugby team of McKinley High meant belonging to an elite group of certified badasses. They practiced every morning and most afternoons under the careful and exacting eye of Coach Sue Sylvester and were undefeated in their section, their only real rivals being the Carmel Pirates. When the girls on the team walked down the hall, they were respected, on par with the National Champion cheerleaders and even ahead of the football jocks – after all, those boys hadn't won a game in a decade.

Every member of the team was a respected, but Santana alone was feared. As the captain, she was the leader, playing the position of fly-half just gave her more power.

Santana was the hottest thing on the field, and she knew it.

/ /

Santana glanced from side to side, locking eyes with the two players next to her. She tucked a hand behind her back and made a simple gesture. The other players in her back line nodded and took their positions as dictated by the play.

The whistle blew and the ball was tossed into the scrum. Santana kept her eyes trained on the ground where the ball was supposed to emerge, her muscles tensing as she heard her teammates in the scrum starting to yell that the ball was theirs. The scrum-half grabbed the ball off the ground with her nimble hands and spun quickly to pass it to Santana.

She was already running full tilt when the ball hit her hands and she tucked it safely to her midsection. A quick glance at the scoreboard at the edge of her vision told her that they only had thirty seconds left to score. That moment that she spared for that glance is all it took for an opposing tank of a player to hit her low in the stomach. She plummeted to the ground, but managed to get the ball into another Titan's hands.

Flinging an elbow around to free herself, Santana scrambled to her feet and ignored the pain in her hip where her body had hit the ground. She righted herself and ran to the try zone, needing to get there before her teammate fell.

The Titan player went down in a flailing of limbs and Santana swore under her breath, eyes searching for the ball. There.

Half diving over the pile of bodies, Santana scoped up the ball in her right hand and barrelled through to the try line. She was buried by rival players but when the whistle blew, the referee's hands went up. She had scored.

Three short whistle blasts sounded. They had won.

Courtney, Nikki, and Ali all reached down and pulled her up. When her weight landed on her left ankle, it buckled and she nearly fell to the ground but she didn't really notice. All her attention was on a blonde standing at the edge of the field, pompom-ed hands held up to her grinning face.

Santana couldn't stop the triumphant smile from creeping onto her face as her teammates surrounded her in a suffocating group hug. After the handshakes with the other team, she broke away and headed straight for _her._

Breaking formation and ignoring the gasps from the other cheerleaders, Brittany leapt into Santana's open arms and wrapped her legs around Santana's hips. Santana swayed dangerously, her injured ankle threatening to collapse, but she managed to stay upright, burying her face in golden hair.

"You _won_." The whisper was more intense than any amount of screaming could be and it made a shiver run up Santana's spine. Brittany pulled back and her smile was so bright and full of joy that it made Santana's heart ache with something she was slowly realizing was love.

"Regional champs, babe." Santana's smile transformed into a smirk and Brittany's blue eyes darkened.

Santana's hands tightened their hold around Brittany's back as the blonde leaned in for a congratulatory kiss that she never wanted to end. When Brittany finally raised her head again, she brought a hand up to trace lightly over a bruise forming on Santana's jaw. "That hurt?"

"Not right now, B. I'm on top of the world." And she was. She was the captain of the newly crowned Regional champion rugby team and her girlfriend was the head cheerleader.

Oh yeah, life was good.


End file.
